RokuSora100 Theme Challenge
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: 100 short fics for Roxas/Sora! For clarification: That means Roxas is seme and Sora's uke! Rated M to be safe-NO there are no lemons, sorry. Just implied!
1. 7: Pirate

**My 100 theme challenge-obviously in writing.**

**Roxas/Sora won by a landslide on my poll haha.**

**So here it is! **

**These will be short-ish, probably won't reach a 1000 words. **

**Some will be AU, some will not; some might be twincest, some might not. I honestly haven't decided on the twincest stuff but yeah.**

**Point being: some of the themes will make references, and thus related, to the past themes and some will not.**

**Theme list taken from Xcaii on deviantart. **

**I obviously don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

******RokuSora-100 Theme Challenge**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

**#7-Pirate**

**

* * *

**

"Pirates are better than ninjas…"

Roxas looked up from his manga and stared at Sora who stared back. The blonde could not believe Sora is bringing this stupid argument up.

"I don't care, Sora," he replied before going back to his manga.

"They are!"

"Whatever you say…"

"I know you think otherwise, Roxas!"

"But I know I'm right…"

"Roxas! Stop ignoring me!"

"Sora, the fact that I'm talking to you means I'm not ignoring you," Roxas stated and turned the page.

"You know what I mean!" Sora pouted and stomped his foot. With a sigh, Roxas lowered his manga and placed it on his lap,

"Sora, I don't want to have this stupid pirates vs. ninjas argument because I know you're not going to give in and I certainly won't either."

"Well it's not exactly 'pirates vs. ninjas' you know…"

"Then what are you trying to argue about?"

"_One Piece_ is totally better than _Naruto_!" Sora pointed at the manga in Roxas's hand, "I mean…really? _Naruto_ isn't THAT great! How are you still into it?!"

"Oh come on!" Roxas stood up, "_Naruto_ is totally better than _One Piece_!"

"Nu uh!" Sora shook his head, "_One Piece_ has been around longer and they don't actually have useless characters!"

"Sakura got better and I know that's who you're talking about! She's a realistic character! And _One Piece_ is going on WAY too long!"

"At least it doesn't have 20 chapters worth of speeches!"

"At least my main character is smarter than yours…"

"Luffy is so much better than Naruto! And he's not dumb!"

"My series actually has pairings."

"That's not a good thing, Roxas because _Naruto_ has some of the biggest pairing wars on the internet!"

* * *

Riku stood up from his seat on the couch when he heard the door being knocked on. Opening it, Kairi waved to him,

"Ready to go?"

"Yes! Please!" Riku almost pleaded but before Kairi could ask why he was so eager to go, she heard the little verbal fight in the other room.

"_Naruto_ is way more of a tear-jerker!"

"No! _One Piece_ is! For crying out loud, one of my most favorite characters just died!"

"......Did Sora purposely start another argument again?" she asked and Riku just nodded, lightly pushing her so they can both leave already, "You know, I think Sora is taking the whole 'fighting is good for a healthy relationship' a bit too literally…I mean who purposely starts a fight?"

"Sora just wants hot make-up sex afterwards…" Riku stated and rolled his eyes, "So I'm staying at your place tonight!"

That night:

"You know, I still think _One Piece_ is better than _Naruto_," Sora, though tired, murmured against Roxas's bare chest,

"Don't start!" Roxas growled as he pulled the covers over them some more.

"Pirates are more popular though…there's even a pirate costume in the _Tales of Symphonia_ video game."

"Sora! Go to sleep! We just had sex and I'm tired!"

"Okay fine…" Sora pouted and snuggled against Roxas some more, "But I don't know how you're so tired, I'm the one that should be-"

"I did all the work!" Roxas cut in.

"Well I was taking all the abuse from your giant-"

"Sora!" The blonde placed a hand over the brunette's mouth and took in a breath before letting it out, "Go to sleep, please?"

Sora only nodded as he couldn't answer until Roxas moved his hand,

"Good…I love you, Sora."

"Mmm…love you too, Roxas…"

* * *

**I personally love both Naruto and One Piece lol.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. 2: Youth

**This gonna be AU lol**

**#2-Youth**

* * *

Roxas loved playing with children because they were so innocent. When you're a child, ridiculous things such as discrimination of any kind were nothing to a child. To think, just a few years later, these children will either become open-minded or closed-minded. Yet even the open-mined might not be innocent anymore. You just can't find innocence like you find in children anymore.

Roxas barely remembered the time when he was youthful. He did remember, however, that he was a good and smart person for being so young. At least that's what people told him, he never thought much on it.

Still as years and years went by, things went the same. Roxas would travel all over the world and play with children in the park almost every single day. Just himself and the kids, no one else. He would stay in one place for about week, then move on to the next park.

He felt bad, but he never could remember every child he met. After all, that's just too many. But he remembered one boy's name…simply because he asked an innocent question, but it was scary enough even for Roxas.

"Are you a vampire?"

And Roxas thought he was going to die-again. How did he know?!

"Are you, Mister?" the child crooked his head to the side as he sat in the sandbox and looked at Roxas with curious eyes.

"Of course not, silly," Roxas replied after getting his head on straight again.

"Really?"

"Vampires aren't real. Besides, I'm in the sun," Roxas lied and patted the boy on the head. He felt bad for lying, but he didn't want to corrupt those innocent thoughts, "Why would you think I'm one?"

"Because…" and the boy got up to sit by Roxas at the wood of the sandbox before taking his hand, "You're very white, and your hands are very cold…and I can see your sharp teeth when you smile. You have a very nice smile though! Even with those teeth! Heehee…if you really are a vampire, I promise I'll keep your secret! You're a good vampire! I can tell!"

It's been many years since that day…the day he met Sora. Roxas temporarily forgot about him until he passed by Twilight Town again. He stood in the same park he did all those years ago. It's summer vacation too, like last time, with children and pre-teens alike running around. He knew it was silly but, he had hoped he could see Sora again. Roxas also hoped Sora turned out good, he was really good boy when they met. By now, that boy should be a teenager: roughly 15.

Still, no one in the park looked anything like Sora, so Roxas took his leave. He looked around the place as he walked down the street, noticing a few changes since he's last been here. While minding his own business and having Sora trapped in his thoughts, his senses didn't pick up on an incoming object until it was too late when his head was smacked with something and the poor blonde hit the ground.

"Oh my-I am SO sorry!" Roxas groaned and picked himself up as well as the ball, apparently a blitzball, that hit him in the head. He turned around in time to see a few teens running up to him.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" the same one repeated, taking the ball and bowing apologetically.

"No, it's fine," Roxas waved it off with a monotone voice. They all apologized again before running back to where they came from. Roxas would've turned around to leave too…if one of the teens didn't keep staring at him.

"……Roxas?" he tilted his head to the side…just like all those years ago.

And Roxas felt the urge to run but didn't get the chance to when Sora ran up to him and glomped him, causing them both to the hit the ground.

"It's you, Roxas! I can't believe it!"

Roxas was now officially scared.

"It's been so long!" Sora cried in happiness and looked at Roxas carefully while still on the ground, "Wow, so it's true that vampires really don't age at all when turned. You and I look around the same age! Haha!"

"Y-You still think I'm vampire?" Roxas questioned, not believing what he's hearing.

"Of course! And I kept your secret! Just like I promised!"

The two stood back up, Roxas still trying to take in what he just heard. Here's Sora smiling and talking to him like the day at the park.

Since that day Roxas stayed in Twilight Town. A year later, Roxas told Sora he wanted the young brunette to keep his youth…and Sora let him.

* * *

**Watch, now I'm gonna struggle on what to write about when the theme is 'vampire'**

**Please read and review!**


	3. 18: Roleplaying

**Not including notes-I'm about 10 words short of 1000! lol**

**#18-Roleplaying**

* * *

Private Chat:

_Sea Flower: Have you noticed how weird those two are acting?_

_Way of the Dawn: Sora and Roxas?_

_Sea Flower: Yeah…it's making this game a lot more awkward…_

_Way of the Dawn: Oh good, I thought it was just me that noticed_

_Got-It-Memorized?: I guess even the best couples can have a lover's spat! Lol!_

_Way of the Dawn: it's not funny when it screws up our teamwork! Naminé can't play today so we're lacking one Wavemaster plus it makes us uneven-It doesn't help when Roxas and Sora want to be in separate parties!_

_Sea Flower: Well let's ask what's wrong_

_Got-It-Memorized?: Okay…ladies first_

_Sea Flower: Grow a back bone! Why don't you ask?!_

_Got-It-Memorized?: Because I value my life…well my life on here that is. _

_Way of the Dawn: Fine, I'll ask Sora. You can ask Roxas, Axel!_

_Got-It-Memorized?: Ugh, fine…why does Kairi always get to escape this job?_

_Sea Flower: Because I'm not their bff :)_

Turning away from the private chat for a moment, the Long Arm approached the small Heavy Blade and started their own private chat as they walked through a dungeon.

_Way of the Dawn: What's going on, Sora? You and Roxas haven't been talking at all. Did you two have a fight?_

_KingOfKeys: I don't want to talk about that idiot!_

_Way of the Dawn: That bad huh?_

While Riku confronted Sora, the mage in red approached the blonde paladin.

_Got-it-Memorized?: What's going on, Roxy?_

_SeaSalt_Knight: What do you mean?_

_Got-it-Memorized?: You know I mean! You and Sora!_

_SeaSalt_Knight: Nothing's wrong-Sora's just being an idiot!_

_Got-it-Memorized?: Why? What did he do? _

After Axel heard Roxas's story, he excused himself to speak to Sora while Riku tried to tell Kairi what's going on but he found it extremely hard and embarrassing…

_Sea Flower:_ _THAT'S what they're fighting about???_

_Way of the Dawn: I think that's pretty serious if you ask me…_

Next day:

"Any better between you and Roxas?" Axel asked when Sora met up with the man at Scrooge's ice cream place with his arms crossed. Sora only frowned at Axel, giving a silent answer.

"I thought so…so tell me your side of the story, Sora! We didn't have time yesterday due to that monster ambush we had the moment we started talking and we all had to leave after that," Axel started and the two walked down the street together.

"Why? What did Roxas say? Ugh never mind, I don't want to know. It's not really a story it's just…okay, don't tell anyone this! I already told Riku and he probably Kairi by now! And Kairi probably told Naminé! Oh great! That was dumb of me!"

Axel made a motion with his hand to tell Sora to get to the point.

"It's just…I love Roxas, I really do and I feel awful for feeling this but…I'm really bored with our sex!"

"Oooh, so you weren't withholding it!?"

"No! I'm just…never in the mood because it's so boring! We do the _exact_ same thing! Even when I top!"

Axel started chuckling before going into a wave of laughter.

"You _would_ laugh…" Sora shook his head at him disappointedly.

"I just think that's hilarious!"

"It's not exactly good in a relationship, Axel! And you said you would help me no matter what I said!"

"I will! I will!" Axel eased up on the laughter and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "I saw this coming, normal sex is bound to get boring. It's an easy solution: Spice up the sex life!"

Axel's apartment:

"You _would_ resort to the handcuffs…"

"Go on, take it!"

"Ew!" Sora immediately threw the thing back at him, "I don't even know where that's been!"

"Fine! If you're so big on being sanitary, let's hit the sex toy store and buy up new stuff for you!"

"No way! Kairi and Riku would kill me-well _you_-for taking me in there!"

"You'll thank me later! Roxas is a bigger pervert than you think…"

That night:

"_I…am going to kill Axel…" _was the _only_ thought going through Sora's head for hours since the man tied Sora down…in Sora's own home…He was getting quite uncomfortable too as he pretty much sat on his legs. Though he was afraid to move, proving that Axel is a cunning genius. His arms tired from being tied above his head (with pink fluffy handcuffs and ropes, go figure) and completely attached to his COMPUTER! He could technically escape this…but he'll pull his computer right off the desk and he won't risk hurting his baby. He couldn't slowly go into a stand either because his ankles were tied to the back legs of the desk.

At this point, he was hungry, and wished Roxas would hurry and get home to let him out of this! Although…Sora did want to get past this sex problem and he's in the position for it so…why not? If it fails, he can always pin it on Axel later. But it's so embarrassing!

* * *

With a sigh, Roxas opened his door and hoped to collapse on the couch and go without dinner. He would've done that too if he didn't notice giant arrows taped to the ground and walls. Roxas hesitatingly followed until it led to the bedroom door and found a note taped to it.

_Go punish the brat!_

_Your Welcome, _

_-Axel_

The blonde raised a brow in confusion before opening the door. Upon seeing the sight before him: Sora in a short-skirted blue sailor fuku, the bag and keys Roxas was still holding slipped out of his hands.

With a heavy blush spread across Sora's face, the boy lowered his head in attempt to hide it before whispering,

"Punish me, Sensei…I've been a bad student…"

Well now Roxas knew why he passed by so many rulers that were scattered all over his floor while following the arrows…

But it's official: there was NO WAY he was going to up this opportunity!

"_I __SO__ owe Axel…"_

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Gaaah! Most embarrassing thing for me b/c I never wrote anything that close to some kind of smut scene! I'm so embarrassed!**

**-Well I saw 'role-playing' I got 2 things in my head: role-playing games of some kind like MMORPG, and obviously…yeah. So I wrote about both!**

**-For their game, I pretty much combined classes from WOW and the .hack// series**

**-I thank my friend for help on their names lol. I felt stupid b/c I couldn't think of a good name for Axel. And it should be obvious who is who. **

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


	4. 51: Soap Opera

**You know, if someone wants to write the lemon based on/for last challenge, I would totally read it!**

**#51-Soap Opera**

* * *

Sora was bawling his eyes out while Roxas stared at the television…still wondering what just happened.

It stayed like that even after Roxas changed the channels to something else. He sat back against their couch and enjoyed Disney Channel, which was showing a classic Disney movie at the moment. Though during commercials, Roxas went back to thinking what he was watching a while ago, which leads to his first question: What the heck was he watching again?

While that was happening, Roxas had an arm around Sora who snuggled against Roxas's chest. He let out the occasional whimper as he watched the television. By the second commercial, Roxas finally spoke up.

"Sora, come on, the show ended like a half hour ago! Why are you still upset?!"

"It was sad, Roxy! Sh-She died…" Sora pouted.

"I didn't understand half of what was going on! I've read fanfiction that was more realistic than that soap!"

Sora lightly gaped and sat up straight before hitting Roxas across the shoulder,

"Don't lower my soap operas to your fanfictions!"

"Ow…and hey! I've read some really good ones! Ones that don't drag on for eternity!"

"Oh I'm sure…" Sora crossed his arms and looked away.

"You can give me the best soap opera out there and I will never believe it! Some fanfictions even made more sense than whatever it was we just watched!"

"Oh yeah?" Sora turned his head to stare at Roxas again, "Well you can give me the best fanfic you ever read and I'll still believe the author is on drugs!"

"And I thought you were open-minded, Sora," Roxas shook his head though his voice had a hint of teasing in it, "Fan fiction is art and it counts as a form of writing. It's got creativity and if the writer is really good, you don't even see it coming…unlike the soap operas…"

"You wouldn't know! There are some great twists and turns in my shows!"

"Those shows just exaggerate everything in real life!" Roxas argued and folded his own arms.

"It's not exaggerated!"

"Yeah I'm sure love-octagons actually happen in real life…"

"It was not an octagon…what's an octagon again?"

Roxas let out a sigh and explained it.

"…Roxas, we both lived through an octagon," said Sora with his non-arguing voice.

"No we haven't!"

"Yeah we have! Listen!" Sora crawled closer to Roxas and sat on his legs on the couch, "Remember when Axel liked you, but you liked Riku, who liked Kairi who liked Tidus, who liked Selphie, who liked Wakka. Then there's me who liked Riku too and Demyx also liked Axel I think, before he changed it to Zexion…But then I started like Leon who likes Cloud but by that point, Riku made a 180 and liked me in which Kairi liked Riku."

"……That doesn't count. You changed your crush! To someone that was already intimate!"

"But there were still more than 8 people involved, doesn't that count? And I didn't know! They were hiding their relationship! So Tifa liked Cloud also but-"

"Okay fine! I believe you!" Roxas cut in, not willing to try to picture how big this is going to get.

"See Roxy? It's not exaggerated!"

"At least our love problems actually have an ending!"

"Roxy…" Sora cooed and sat himself on Roxas's lap and blocking the blonde's view of the TV, "We don't know that. I'm not saying we'll ever be over but…relationships always come and go. Axel and Demy dated for like a week and they were quite happy until they broke up and Demy started chasing after Zexy…well he still is…Not only that, Riku started liking Kairi too…except she moved on to Tidus. But then they broke up and now Riku and Kairi are finally together! See Roxy? It's not that exaggerated at all. We all live in drama; some people more than others."

"……Okay, you're right," Roxas sighed and shrugged, "Then I consider myself lucky."

"You should!" Sora poked the blonde before him, "Because you ended up with me!"

"Then…shouldn't you be lucky too? Because you ended up with me?" Roxas asked with a smirk.

"Well…I did have Riku after me for a while…" Sora teased, running his fingers up and down Roxas's shirt.

"Sora!"

"I'm kidding!"

"See Sora, if we really lived in a soap opera, I would be storming out of the room by now."

"Okay I proved myself as right already, so let's just move on with our lives and not start another topic of debate…since we were at an agreement after a 'fight,' can we have make-up sex now?"

"……I don't know how you can look so innocent asking things like that," Roxas shook his head, just simply not believing how cute Sora can be (and hated how Sora pretty much has him wrapped around his finger).

"I don't know but…am I getting a yes?" Sora asked and tugged on Roxas's shirt even more.

"Yes…yes you are," Roxas smirked, "And you know what: I think our lives are better than soap operas."

"Why is that?"

"Because we can make-love without all the evil twins, cheating, new love interest-well there better not be any at least, and all that stuff."

"Oh Roxy…I'm _dating_ the evil twin."

"Hey! Make another comment like that and you're bottoming for a month!"

"See? Proving my point," Sora pointed out with a shrug and while not responding, Roxas's hands started digging around under the couch cushions until he pulled out some bondage material…

* * *

**Please read and review!!**


	5. 20: Pain

**It's crunch time for me regarding school and my con so this goes for all my fanfics(if only most of my watchers subscribe to this story...): I won't be updating at least until my con is over on the second weekend of May. Because by then, my school is done and my con is done. I'm not saying ****its guarantee **I'm gonna update because maybe I would've gotten a job at that time, who knows?

**Point being: don't expect an update on ANYTHING for at least 3 weeks. On the bright side, in order to give this message, I obviously had to update something so here you go!**

* * *

**#20-Pain**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Roxas never thought it would hurt so badly. He's felt both physical and emotional pain and he's always believed they're both equally painful. Though at this moment…maybe he's wrong…

Physical pain can probably heal a lot more and also more complete than emotional pain. For some reason a scar on the heart hurts more than a physical scar because the pain is continuous. A physical scar will sting at first but it'll usually stop not long afterwards. Who knows how long an emotional scar can last…

"Roxas?"

That scared, timid, and guilt in Sora's voice made Roxas wonder if he was being stupid or unfair about this or he really should be mad at Sora. Still the blonde didn't respond as he sat on the couch on his side with his back to Sora and arms crossed.

"……I'm sorry…" the brunette whimpered, the sound of his voice made it clear for Roxas that the boy was either about to cry or already crying and doing a good job keeping the noises in.

Sora made it so hard to stay mad at him…but Roxas felt more hurt than guilt so Roxas didn't respond once more though he did reposition himself on the couch a bit. After a few more moments of silence, Sora left the living room. Roxas knew Sora probably left to cry in their bedroom, but Roxas once again felt more pain than guilt and thus didn't do anything..

Eventually, Roxas let himself fall down on the couch and he lied sideways with his head resting on his arm. He stared ahead in thought, feeling mixed emotions. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that but he was awakened from his thoughts when his phone rang. Just to shut it up, he quickly answered it.

"What?" he nearly sneered and he remained lying on the couch.

"Um…hey Rox…"

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on, Rox…you can be mad at me for as long as you want but you're pissed at Sora too aren't you?"

"Gee, you think?" Roxas asked sarcastically,

"Roxas, we're all human and we all make mistakes…"

"We all make mistakes but that was a pretty BIG one if you ask me!" Roxas didn't mean to yell as he doesn't want to disturb Sora. Sora hated to see or hear two people fight, and Roxas knew Sora was upset enough as it is.

"Roxas, come on…it's my fault too. If you should be mad at anyone, it's me."

"Ugh…you sound like Sora. He said the same thing about you."

"Well now you know why you fell for him! Haha!"

"Not funny…"

"Sorry…"

"……Would you be mad if I were in your place?" Roxas asked after a pause.

"Um…I guess I might. Actually…I may feel more betrayed than mad."

"Ah, yeah, that sounds more like you."

"Well I don't have a lover so it's a 'maybe' haha…"

"No, I seriously think you'll be like Sora and go through boxes of tissues before actually confronting the problem."

"Thanks for making me sound like a baby..."

Roxas almost chuckled as he can imagine a pout on the other end.

"Well you and Sora are a lot alike…that's probably why I'm mad. I can't imagine how Sora mistook you for me…"

"He was just overly excited, give him a break! It's your anniversary right?"

"That makes me more mad…"

"You know how he runs on emotion and impulse! Well I sort of do too I think…"

Roxas lightly growled at that.

"I-I swear! I felt nothing when he kissed me! Except a mix of confusion and embarrassment I mean…"

"……Alright, fine," Roxas sighed and pushed himself up to a sitting position, "I'll go clear my head for a while longer…and find a good way to apologize to Sora." He's never been too good with apologies. It's not that it's hard to apologize but he usually feels guilty because Sora will forgive him without question even if it was as simple as "hey I'm sorry." If Sora deserves a bigger apology, that's what he should get.

"That's it, Roxas! Go make up! I wish you luck!"

"You're not getting away that easy! You're buying me my forgive-me-presents!" Roxas quickly added.

"What? You're so mean, Rox!" Roxas can once again imagine an angry, but cute, pout.

"Well maybe this will teach you to not let people kiss you!"

"That was my first kiss! I was overwhelmed!"

"……_Sora_ stole your first kiss?" Roxas asked with a raised brow to make sure he's hearing this right.

"Aw man…I didn't think of it that way…and kisses on cheeks don't count right?"

"No they don't. Just because I feel bad for you know now, we're splitting the cost for the forgive-me-presents. Now meet me at Axel's place."

* * *

"Heeey!" Axel waved as he leaned against a tree.

"What are you doing out?" Roxas asked as he approached his friend and saw a giant bouquet next to him.

"Well your brother felt bad so he went ahead and bought this giant over-sized bouquet for ya to give Sora…and he called me up to help because he can't see where he's going when walking," Axel explained.

"I hope Sora likes these!" the voice holding the flowers exclaimed with cheerfulness,

Roxas approached the gift and looked at all the light colorful flowers blended together in nice different shades of blue like the sky, while the sweet scent flew to his nose,

"Well you're very good with gifts I admit…"

"Yay!"

"Come on then, Ven-Nii…" Roxas pivoted and his older twin quickly followed.

"Coming!" Though only after a couple of steps, Axel had to reach out and prevent Ventus from tumbling over a fire hydrant when he went off course due to his inability to see over the bouquet in his arms.

******-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"By the way, Ven-Nii, how is it possible you're not dating anyone?" Roxas asked as he ended up guiding Ventus by the arm.

"I don't know," the older blonde shrugged.

"Wasn't there a guy you were crushing on? Terra I think?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Too bad you lost your virgin lips to Sora…"

"Don't remind me!" Ventus blushed furiously and used the bouquet to hide his face while he walked.

"Hey…you swear to me it was an accident?"

"Of course…"

"……"

"I know you're mad at Sora for mistaking me for you…but all he was thinking about was having a special day with you. And well, if he wasn't so excited and hyped, he would've realized it was me instead of you the moment he _saw_ me."

"……" Roxas let out a sigh as the hurt in his heart started to go away, "Sora always did jump into things without observing first…especially when excited."

"Exactly!"

"Alright then…wish me luck. I guess I should at least give him some hot make-up sex."

"ROXAS! Don't talk about THAT in front of me!" Ventus exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"……I really did corrupt Sora…or maybe it was Axel," Roxas shook his head as he watched Ventus squirm. He remembered that's how Sora always reacted early in their relationship...now he was recently informed how Sora can trick him into sex.

* * *

**Yes, Sora was serious when he said he was dating the evil twin last chapter.**

**I almost thought this was Ven's first debut in my fanfics but nope, he debuted in "OMG Sequel!"**

**Can't believe I almost forgot that…but it's probably due to the personality tweaking I did.**

**So did anyone figure out it was Ven that Roxas was speaing to before it was revealed?**

**And yes, Ven is the older one thus the "Ven-Nii" title. AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO VEN IS I SUGGEST _NOT_ LOOKING HIM UP IF YOU HATE SPOILERS!**

**Please read and review!**


	6. 94: Misunderstandings

**#94-Misunderstanding**

* * *

Sora was overly happy today, then again, who wouldn't if it was their five year anniversary with their lover?

He got out of bed extra early today, much to Roxas's annoyance, and was jumping around while making a big breakfast for himself and his Roxas. This is one of those days when it's almost impossible for Sora to calm down…especially if it's the weekend. Sora kept nagging Roxas until the blonde got up for the day and had breakfast with Sora. And Roxas wonders why Sora can't wake himself up on the weekdays…

After breakfast, Roxas said he's going to go out, causing Sora to practically whine about wanting to spend the day with Roxas.

"I'm getting something for you…It's going to be a surprise."

Just one line and Sora backs off with an "Okay!"

However it took a while for Sora to realize that he needed to, in turn, surprise Roxas now! Since Roxas told him that he's getting a surprise, it's not a surprise anymore! But Roxas doesn't know he's going to get him something special!

Not long after, Sora went out too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora skipped down the street with a shopping bag in his hands. He couldn't wait to get home to celebrate with Roxas…or maybe he doesn't have to wait at all. The bouncing ball of sunshine stopped in his tracks when he saw that spiky blonde hair down the street in an old vanilla-colored jacket with some black to loosely match that checkered wristband he always wears. His initial reaction was to surprise him of course.

So the brunette sped down the street to glomp his lover,

"ROXY!"

The blonde turned around much slower than usual to catch, or be prepared, for his glomp…well he didn't even catch the glomp. They both tumbled over but Sora took it as his chance to plant a long smack on the lips.

Although the moment their lips met…something didn't feel right…

When he got no reaction, Sora pulled away to look at a blonde that was furiously red in the face.

"Ah! Ventus! I'm SO SORRY!" Sora immediately stood up and pulled the blonde up with him though the poor, confused, twin of Roxas, almost fell over again from being lightheaded and Sora had to hold onto him, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, Ven!"

"……I-It's okay…" he finally got out before covering his face with one hand.

"Really! I am! I'm so sorry…" his sentence drifted off a bit when he saw the real Roxas not to far from them with a serious face filled with disappointment and betrayal, "Roxas! Roxas I'm sorry! I…" He stopped himself again when Roxas turned around and walked away, furious.

Ven turned to watched Roxas go too and felt a pile of guilt landed inside him.

"I-I'm sorry, Sora…" he apologized with a light bow, "I'll talk to Roxas! I promise!"

Sora didn't really hear Ven as he stared…he was just as disappointed in himself for mistaking someone else for his Roxas…

* * *

Roxas was mad…he was beyond mad. All because of Sora's little misunderstanding…okay it wasn't little but…well he had no excuses.

As Sora tried to talk to Roxas, he got nothing…so he disappeared into the bedroom to cry his eyes out. This wasn't supposed to happen on their anniversary…he almost hates himself as much as Roxas probably does for mistaking Ven for Roxas! He almost always could tell them apart since they met…so why today of all days did he have to get them confused?

He didn't know how long he stayed alone…but he knew he ran out of tears to cry. After a while of crying to himself that he remembered Roxas did leave some of his old clothes behind…so it's no surprise that Ventus would be caught wearing Roxas's old clothes…

Not only that, he should've noticed the fact that Ven wasn't exactly wearing Roxas's clothes when he left. How could he be so stupid not to notice that?

His thoughts were halted when he heard footsteps followed by the door opening. He tensed up and pulled the covers over his head.

"Sora?"

He loosened up just a bit upon hearing Roxas's soft voice…unless that was Ven…no, it was Roxas; Sora was sure of it.

"Sora?" He felt the bed shift and a hand on him, "I'm sorry…"

Sora slowly pulled the covers just so it's below his eyes but he didn't dare look up.

"No…I'm sorry…"

Roxas pulled the covers down to Sora's neck and gave him a soft smile.

"Don't be…come on, look at me, Sora."

And Sora nervously drifted his eyes upwards to see Roxas's warm smile.

"I'm sorry, Sora…I really am. Could you ever forgive me?" Roxas asked as he caressed the boy's face. Sora looked away again, still ashamed to mistake the twins. He slowly sat himself up with a sad expression; but before he could do or say anything, Roxas slowly embraced him.

"Roxy…how can I not forgive you? Can you…forgive me?"

"Sora, I forgave you long ago…" Roxas whispered before pulling back just a bit to plant a feathered kiss on Sora's forehead, "I love you, Sora…"

Sora felt silly and stupid to start getting emotional about all this but he felt he was going to cry again.

"I love you too…Roxas…"

Even the most biggest mistakes can be forgiven…And despite the obstacle that started today, it didn't change their plans. They still celebrated their anniversary. Sora even got that extra-large bouquet as a sorry-gift. When it was all over, both them thought the same thing other than the fact that they love the other: "What did I do to deserve someone like him?"

* * *

**I don't know, I couldn't help it; it was "Misunderstanding" so I just thought "why not" and did Sora's point of view on it.**

**I'm writing the next one...and I think it's pretty funny. **

**On the other hand it could just be from the fact that there's a small inside-joke in it but yeah, hope no one kills me in the next one!**

**Please read and review!**


	7. 12: Confusion

**#12-Confusion**

* * *

It was so weird! Sora couldn't wrap his head around it!

"Roxy…Naminé said-"

"No! I'm not going to spy on my brother and your best friend!"

"But Roxy! I don't get it! I mean…what do they see in each other?"

"I thought Riku was dating Kairi…"

"So did I!"

"…Now I'm confused."

"I've BEEN confused!"

And Roxas somehow found himself, with Sora, stalking Riku and Ven…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"He's giving Ven sea salt ice cream!" Sora announced with binoculars and Roxas rolled his eyes before he peeked over the car they were hiding behind. Riku handed Ventus his ice cream, said something, and the young blonde let out a small giggle before they walked down the street together.

"Sora, I really don't think we should be doing this…" Roxas announced as Sora started to follow by dodging behind mailboxes and street lamps.

"Why not? Aren't you curious at all? And don't you want to know what's _really_ going on?"

"Yeah but we're spying on them…" It's not to say he wasn't curious and he was just as confused regarding in Ven's tastes, but this wasn't right! They shouldn't be putting their noses in where it doesn't belong! And for all they know, it probably isn't what they think it is!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The couple peeked over a park bench to see Riku gently pushing Ven on the swings as they talked.

"…this is almost a scary sight," Sora confessed as he lowered his binoculars, "I don't remember Riku ever being so cutesy-romantic."

"…I'm so confused…" Roxas shook his head as he watched his twin laugh at whatever Riku said. He personally never thought Riku was funny…ever.

"What's there to be confused about? They're actually on a date like Naminé said!"

"It's not a date!" Roxas exclaimed almost too loudly, "There's just no way! I mean…_Riku_ and _Ven_?"

"Isn't it cute though?"

"NO!" this time, the couple had to duck and hide because Riku and Ven looked over in their direction but they hid just in time.

* * *

"I don't get it…" Roxas shook his head again. He couldn't wrap his head around this any more than Sora could. What does Ventus see in Riku? And wasn't Riku with Kairi? And…wait! Who said they were together? They can't jump to conclusions yet!

"Riku says he's on a date with Kairi," Sora announced as he stared at his phone when Riku replied to Sora's text.

"Well he's obviously lying!" Roxas pointed out as he spied on Riku and Ven from the second floor of the mall. The two sat by the fountain with their food from the food court and sitting awfully close together…and sharing a spaghetti…

"But…I just texted Kairi too and she said she's on a date with Riku…"

Roxas decided he's about had enough of this and whipped out of his phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ven lightly jumped when his phone vibrated almost violently and he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Ventus-Nii, hey, um, are you doing anything right now?"

"Yeah, I'm at the mall. Did you need something?"

Roxas was surprised how casual Ven sounds…

"Oh that's great! Because so is Sora and I! You know Aqua's birthday is coming up and we're having trouble picking gifts for her…" Roxas could not believe the awesome timing of events since he and Sora really were having trouble picking gifts for her…he wasn't even sure why they were invited since she's mainly friends with Ventus. From the upper view, he could see Ven with a panicked expression. He quickly covered his phone and he started whispering to Riku.

"Ven-Nii?" Roxas said in the phone and after a few nods from Ven, he returned to the phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bro, I need to be somewhere later. I'm meeting Riku at Kairi's house after their date."

Roxas never thought he'd ever see Ventus good at lying…In fact, he didn't even know Ven COULD lie!

"Oh? Why do you need to meet up with Riku?"

"He's going to fix my bike. I promise, Rox! I can spend all day with you and Sora tomorrow if you can!"

Well Ven's a better actor than he thought…

"Right…sorry to bother you then. Tomorrow's fine but I'll call you later."

"Alright then, bye Rox!"

"Later, Aniki…" As Roxas hung up he saw Ven let out a sigh and smile again as he talked with Riku.

"Sora, we're following them…"

Well Sora didn't argue but he was surprised at the turn of attitude in Roxas.

* * *

"Riku's totally cheating on Kairi!" Roxas deducted and Sora shook his head.

"That makes no sense if Kairi said she's on a date with Riku!"

"Dang it…does Riku have a twin we don't know about?"

"This isn't a soap opera, Roxas! Maybe you were right…maybe it wasn't a date at all."

"It better not be! I'm not letting Riku date my brother!"

"Why not? What's wrong with Riku?"

"…Nothing."

"Oh I get it! You're just protective of Ven! Although…it's usually the older brother protective of the younger one…"

"It was like a 15 minute difference! It doesn't really matter! And so what if I am!"

As the couple playfully argued in the car, Roxas finally put it in park when they spotted that silverette and blonde standing next to a telephone pole in their neighborhood. They looked like they were waiting for someone so he and Sora ducked a bit while in the car in case they looked over in their direction. Finally, Kairi herself arrived and started chatting with Riku and Ven. Roxas and Sora stared in disbelief and confusion. After about 10 minutes of talking and laughing, Riku checked his watched and motioned Kairi for them to get going. Ven stayed where he was while Riku and Kairi started walking.

"Ah! I think they're headed to Kairi's house!" Sora exclaimed and pointed with what little room they had without being seen. Though Sora was right when Kairi took Riku's arm before arriving at the door. Roxas could see someone from Kairi's family spying from first floor window and raised a brow in question. As Kairi opened her front door, she turned back around to give Riku a kiss on the lips.

"I'm so confused!" Sora's hands threw itself into his hair and pulled from frustration. Though Roxas wasn't doing much better as he watched Riku wave a goodbye and started walking away from the house. He headed back to the waiting Ven and said-blonde threw himself into Riku's arms. Soon, the two started running off and if Ven wasn't completely lying, then they're headed to Ven's place so Riku can fix Ven's bike…

So after waiting a few minutes, our favorite couple followed and headed over to see Ventus's home. Ven still lived at home with the parents, not that there was anything wrong with that since half of them still do like Kairi. But after they parked, they noticed the garage was open and Riku was there, fixing the bike while talking to Ven who appears to have just came back from inside with drinks in hand. He sat next to Riku and handed him a glass of orange juice. Everything seemed natural as they spoke together while Riku took a break. Though after the glasses went empty, Ven stoop up to put them away and Riku mimicked those actions after a short pause. He caught Ven's arm and he put the empty glasses on the shoe stand by the door into the house. After a moment of silence, Riku closed the distance with a kiss and gently pushed the blonde against the door while he hit the garage door button.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?"

Sora grabbed a hold of Roxas and pushed him down against his seat while also slapping his hand over his lover's mouth.

"Sh! They'll hear!"

Roxas stopped moving and pulled the hand from his mouth.

"Good! Because I'm going make sure Riku doesn't go around sucking my brother's face off! Now let go!"

Before long, Roxas got himself out of Sora's grip and out of the car, stomping his way up the driveway, but the garage was already closed by then. Sora fell out of the car and he dashed after him.

"Wait! No! Don't interrupt them!" He hooked Roxas's arms and tried to hand onto him as if his life depended on it.

"Give me a good reason not to!"

"Because! Whatever they're doing in there, it's their privacy!"

"But-Ven-Riku-Axel'sanidiotthough-you-AH!" Roxas gave up…he'll just call Ventus later and demand an explanation…

* * *

**If I confused you, then I did my part right lol!**

**This was partially inspired by the Kingdom Hearts yaoi RP that I'm in. It started a few months ago and since, at the time, Sora and Roxas were taken and they were my first choices. So as I looked down the list of available characters, I saw Ven was still open so I snatched him as my character. **

**And through some seducing and technically cheating too…RikuVen happened. But right after that: the original Sora and Terra were banned, and I took over Sora as my second character. Even later I took over Roxas too as my third and final character. Now I play 3 ukes! Lol!**

**Right now, Riku and Ven are still together lol! Well sort of…they're having trouble right now but they're gonna stay together for a while. We're the only crack pairing I think but it totally grew on me, it's really cute.**

**Think about it like this: RikuVen is RiSora and RiRoku in one person. Since Ven is basically Sora in Roxas's body. ********I guess that can also work for Axel's case. Whoo for me! All my favorite pairings!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. 16: Vampires

**#16-Vampires**

* * *

Roxas finally arrived home after a long day at work. But he knew the day wasn't over yet…

"ROXAS!"

The blonde let out a sigh as he followed the sound of the voice into the living room. Sora got up immediately to give his lover a hug and big kiss.

"Yay! You're home!"

Immediately after the greeting, Sora pulled Roxas so he can sit beside him and it took that long for Roxas to register that Sora is watching a movie. Though as Roxas stared, it took him a couple of seconds to see what he's watching,

"Are you kidding me, Sora?"

"What?" he blinked his eyes innocently as he leaned against the blonde's shoulder and grabbed his arm, "You know I looooove the books."

"And you know I _haaaaate_ it."

"But it's an interesting idea, Roxas. Vampire romance and all…"

"Sora, I've read vampire fan fiction that made more sense and is even written better, than Twilight…and the idea has been covered so many times!"

"Yeah I know but…you read shonen-ai and yaoi vampire stories. I'm looking at a het pairing here."

"And I'm pretty sure it's obvious which is hotter," Roxas stated with a light smirk.

"Okay fine I won't deny that but…" Sora sighed and was about to put the movie on pause but instead left it running while he turned himself to face Roxas, "What if you were a vampire? And I was human?"

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged, "I would've grown up in a completely different environment and surrounded by different peers. I may not even be close to what I am now."

Sora rolled his eyes, not believing Roxas thought that critically about a simple question.

"Well taking all that aside and you're still you, what would you do?"

"Hmm…" Roxas looked down and to the side for a moment. After a pause he looked at Sora again, "Honestly Sora? When I fall in love with you…I'd probably stay away from you. But unlike Mr. Sparkly over there on the television, I would do a better job at that."

Sora blinked and lightly gasped in surprise.

"Wh-What? Really?" Sora felt a bit…hurt…by that kind of answer.

"I want the best for you, Sora. I see immortality as a curse and killing to live won't exactly make me happy. I would never drag you into something as terrible as that even if it meant I could be with you for eternity. I don't ever want you to be trapped in at a single time period of your life nor do you ever want to see you kill somebody. And even if it's possible to be 'vegetarian vampires,' I don't want to see you killing and eating off animals either. It's just not…you."

Sora felt his heart flutter…Roxas really thought this all out and Sora found himself smiling.

"And you Sora? What if you were a vampire? And this was reversed?"

Sora looked up for a moment but he smiled at Roxas once more but brighter.

"Well…I guess I'd ask you first. Ask whether or not you'd want be one and be together."

"What do you think my answer would be?"

"Um…yes? You'd want to be with me forever?" Sora guessed and Roxas lightly shaking his head but with a smile which meant a yes, "Then…I guess you're the bigger man, Roxas…because I know I'd be selfish and turn you into a vampire to be with me."

Roxas only lightly chuckled before throwing an arm around Sora to pull him closer and gave him a quick kiss,

"But Sora, that's what I like about you. I love knowing how much you love me."

Sora lightly giggled and snuggled up to Roxas,

"And I love knowing how much you love me too!"

You don't need to be a vampire to have someone to love for eternity…

"Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I honestly think you would look even hotter if you sparkled!"

"Sora…that is not funny."

"But I'm being serious!"

* * *

**Ever since I wrote my RokuSora vampire story, well still writing I mean, I realized how hard it was to end it. Well one of them isn't even really a full human but…yeah, I honestly think the two would take different routes depending on who is the vampire(with my vampire fanfic aside because Roxas is a bit OOC, even if you compared it to this one). **

**Please read and review!**


	9. 88: Awesomeness

**#88-Awesomeness**

* * *

"Truth…"

"Dare!"

"I hate this game…"

"I hate you guys!"

Those words, and similar words and phrases, repeated themselves constantly. It made Roxas want to bang his head against the wall because of all the complaining and laughter coming from other room that's visible through the kitchen where he sat trying to read on the novel he's trying to catch up on. The only reason he was still here was because he was the only 100 percent sober person left at this party and he needed to keep the occasional eye on Sora. Well that's not totally true. Ven was dragged to the party and one sip of bear made him turn away from it forever, saying it had the most disgusting taste he ever came across. So he played the game and watched over Sora for Roxas…until he fell asleep on Riku's lap.

"Okay, okay, we have to get Roxas in this game!" Axel announced, "And before you ask why, this is why…"

He waved his arms, trying to get everyone to lean in so he can whisper without Roxas having to hear. They soon pulled back with half the group laughing and cheering.

"Is it not full of _awesomeness_?" Axel asked, almost proudly.

"Full of hotness you mean," Kairi giggled.

"Sexiness!"

"Evilness!"

"Downright, F-ing-"

Roxas nearly slammed the book down,

"I'm not playing the game after hearing all THAT!"

Sora turned around so he can see Roxas. He tilted his head to the side a bit, flashed his eyelids a few times, brought a hand up in a gentle fist near his neck, and put his bottom lip out just a bit. Then he said in a sweet, pleading, and wanting kind of voice.

"Roxy…I'm lonely here…please _play _with me?"

The moment the blonde's brow twitched, Axel immediately asked Roxas the inevitable question:

"Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Roxas immediately hit Ventus to get the only other 100 percent sober person to wake up. The moment he sat down between his brother and Sora, Sora clung to his arm. Ventus groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly,

"Is it time to go home?"

"No," Roxas replied and Ven groaned tiredly. The game continued on, and Roxas will admit, he got a few giggles out of it but he couldn't figure out exactly what it was that Axel wanted him here for. At least until…

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Hayner asked with a light smirk.

Since the rule of not saying truth 3 times in a row is in play, Roxas couldn't say it so he sighed.

"Dare this time," Roxas shrugged and almost the entire circle cheered.

"Awesome! We, I mean, I dare you to…kiss your brother! And it has to last at least 5 seconds!"

And everyone fell into a fit of laughter, not just because they were mostly drunk. When Roxas looked over at Sora, the boy looked like he was dying of laughter when he fell to his side.

"I will kill you, Axel," Roxas growled with a threatening glare. He was going to see how Ventus was taking this but he knew if he did, he would back out…and he can't since he used the first 'chicken' on the first truth question: "What is your ultimate sexual fantasy with Sora?"

Like hell he's going to spill that…he didn't even finish writing down everything back home…

So to get it over with, without looking at Ventus, he reached for him and pulled him so their lips met. He immediately closed his eyes and that was the longest 5 seconds he ever had to do…

As soon as the 5 seconds was up, he pulled away with a disgusted face and spat as he hunched over after turning away from the circle,

"Ah! Bleh…ugh! I hate you!" Roxas shouted as he wiped his mouth and spat some more. He kept moving his tongue and, as if trying to get whatever he got from that out of his mouth.

No one actually heard him as they were too busy laughing and/or screaming(cheering).

"Twincest for the WIN!"

"Holy crap that was the hottest thing I've seen in my life and they weren't even making out!"

"Awesome as hell…"

Roxas was still trying to clean his mouth, ignoring those comments.

"Ah! Ventus!" Riku cried and leaned over the Roxas look-alike when the poor blonde fainted…

"Does that poor boy ever leave the house?" Axel asked, surprised at how lighthearted Ventus was.

After about an hour of cleaning his mouth, he took his boyfriend and himself home.

* * *

"You okay, Roxy?" Sora asked as he walked with help from Roxas into their bedroom.

"Yeah…" he muttered and he set Sora down on the bed.

"You have to admit…the forbidden is quite hot…" Sora lightly giggled in his slightly drunken state.

"Yeah, yeah…" Roxas replied and as he walked around the room to take his jacket off and change clothes.

"I mean…I know it's weird when you think of yourself and Ven…but what if you imagined…um…oh dang, I don't know any other set of twins…or even siblings…" Sora slurred a bit in his speech as he lied there, staring at the ceiling and listening to Roxas drop clothing to the ground and slip loose clothing on.

"I know what you're talking about," said Roxas as he slipped his hands under Sora's shirt and he hovered above the boy. He started to pull it over Sora's head, "Remember Cloud's cousins?"

Sora merely made a sound as he let Roxas take off his clothes and help change him…which was merely a pair of shorts as Sora tends to sleep without a shirt on because he hates the heat.

"Well...I was with Snow, and he spilled that, well, incest is hot. So I get where you guys are coming from," Roxas admitted, "Especially if it's between two girls."

"Ah…never thought of that…"

"But you know what, Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"I would have a brotherly complex if you were my brother…"

"Aww, you say the sweetest things," Sora giggled as he reached up for Roxas, "So you aren't too mad are ya?" Sora asked as he looked at Roxas sweetly who helped pull Sora up the bed so he can rest on the pillows.

"Nah…I just hope Ven's alright. Just don't expect us to do it again…" said Roxas as he lied beside his lover and caressed his face.

"What if...oh! What if I said one of my fantasies was to have both you and Ventus? Wouldn't that be awesome? Well for me I guess, haha…"

Roxas flushed a bit, and quickly reminded himself that Sora's a bit out there at the moment and thus easier to spill truths.

"W-We'll talk about that another time. Go to sleep," said Roxas and kissed the boy the forehead. Sora yawned a bit and scooted over to snuggled with Roxas,

"Okay then…goodnight, Roxy. I love you…"

"I love you too, Sora…"

* * *

**Yay for KH twincest!(****RokuSora, RokuVen, I guess even SoraVen if that exists-yes, I believe Sora can top Ven!)**

**Yeah that's really the only 'twincest' I like. I'm actually not into real twincest like Ouran's Hitachiin twins. **

**I couldn't think of any siblings in Kingdom Hearts so I had to think of Final Fantasy XD**

**Oh yes, RoxSoraVen: MUST BE DONE SOMEDAY!**

**Please read and review!**


	10. 10: Garden

**#10-Garden (lol, I didn't notice this is the 10****th**** chapter)**

* * *

Roxas scowled as he entered the store door at an impatient speed and the bell rang to indicate a customer. That irritated him even more. It was bad enough he was sent here in the first place!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Why the hell should I go?" Roxas asked, clearly against going as he played one of his video games._

"_Um…because I'm bedridden?" Ventus reminded and let out a series of coughs. _

"_Mom and Dad?" _

"_Staying overtime, both of them."_

"_Okay, well, why do you want a bouquet of wisterias and a bouquet of roses again?" Roxas asked after pausing and turning around to look at the sicken Ventus. _

"_It's mom and dad's anniversary. I want to give them something," Ventus replied and Roxas rolled his eyes, not believing Ventus would remember their parents' anniversary, "I also wanted the wisterias in here. I think it would be nice! Please Roxy?" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And that is why Roxas is spending the first day of his weekend at a flower shop. The place looked small on the outside, especially when squished between two buildings. It didn't help that the inside was almost cramped with flowers. If a rainbow can throw up, it certainly threw up on all these flowers. There were already a few costumers here, browsing or talking to the cashier. He was gonna go straight to the counter to ask for what Ventus needed. The counter was in the left hand corner against the back so naturally Roxas just walked straight and turned left but he didn't get a chance to turn left when he saw a small circular window in front of him. Standing on his toes a bit, he saw a garden in the back. It was just as beautiful and luscious as it was inside. But it wasn't really the flowers itself that got his attention, as beautiful as it was, it was the young brunette sitting in the middle of all that beauty and he was basking in it as he tended to the fragile plants…

* * *

"Ven-Nii."

"Hm?" he responded and peaked out of the covers,

"Do you um…need any other flowers you would like in your room?" Roxas asked as casually as possible the next morning but Ventus raised a brow anyway.

"Not until the wisterias die I guess."

"Oh…well…do you think, uh, I should have some in mine?"

Ventus gave Roxas an even weirder look from that question.

"I guess so? It's your choice," Ventus shrugged and coughed after turning his head.

"Right…well, what do you think would look nice?"

"Roxas…" Ventus groaned and turned his back to him, "You're room is bare, anything would make it look better to be honest."

"Alright, fair enough, thanks!"

"Where are you going?" Ventus asked when he heard Roxas move and head to the door.

"Uh…out," he responded and rushed out before Ventus could get another question in.

* * *

There he was again; same spot and still working. Roxas felt like a stalker now. The scene changed when a young woman approached him. They conversed and woman put her basket down for the young boy to gently place flowers into them. Soon, the woman left him alone and the boy went back to work. After a while, it didn't look like work, it just looked like the boy was simply happy to be taking care of plants. Roxas even notices how the boy talks out loud, probably talking to the flowers though.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ven-Nii."

"Whaaaat?" he lightly groaned from under the covers.

"Isn't there a lady that sells flowers at our school? Well sort of, she passes by around the time we get out."

"Yeah, Mrs. Fair, well I call her Miss Aerith; how do you think I knew where to send you?" Ventus pointed out and coughed again.

"Oh…um, well, do you know who else works in that flower shop?"

Venus groaned some more before rolled over to see Roxas giving him a blank stare.

"There's a guy named Marluxia who mostly has shifts with someone named Larxene. But I don't see them that much. I don't think they even notice I exist."

Roxas cringed on that name…he saw that nametag when Larxene kicked him out after he spied for an hour.

"Then there's Miss Aerith. She owns the shop with her husband, Zack."

Roxas is starting to wonder just how often Ventus goes to that flower shop.

"And finally, my new friend Sora, he's really nice," Ventus lightly smiled and Roxas was tempted to hit his brother over the head for not mentioning this before! "His name is Sora. Remember that one time when I was late for dinner? Sora and I got carried away in a conversation. He took me out to the garden in the back and we just talked for hours."

"What does he like? Or what IS he like?"

"Sora's very sweet and nice. But I think he likes doing a lot of the things you do," Ventus shrugged, "He skateboards, plays video games, take trips to the beach. He and I got into a conversation about art though."

* * *

Roxas was relieved to see it was Aerith working at the counter today. Surely she wouldn't kick him out. As soon as Roxas went in, he went straight to the window…but fell in disappointment to see no one back there.

"Ventus?"

Roxas looked up next to him see Aerith giving him a questioning look, and Roxas felt like an idiot to sometimes forget he's a twin.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Roxas. Ventus is my older brother," Roxas corrected and faced her directly.

"Oh! I knew you didn't seem to be Ventus! You dress a lot more…street-like. Almost like our own Sora!" she smiled and Roxas's heart skipped a beat at that name for some reason, "So what brings you here, Roxas?"

"U-Uh…" Why was he here again? But he was saved by the bell, literally, when the door opened and no other than Sora came in panting for breath.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" he let out as he approached them. And Roxas stared…he just kept staring; taking in all the details of seeing Sora up close. His smooth and lightly tan skin, the spikes in his hair that moved according to how he does, and those bright blue eyes glistened even with the dim lights in the shop. Though Roxas completely froze over when they met eyes.

"Hey Ventu-" Sora stopped himself and he approached Roxas, looking at him curiously like a puppy, "Oh I'm sorry…you're not Ventus are you?"

It took a few seconds for that question to actually register in Roxas's head.

"Erm…y-yeah, I'm not. How did you know?" he couldn't help but ask. They're often mistaken for one or the other, though Roxas never figured out how considering how different they are.

"I just know!" Sora replied with a smile, "You look like him but…yet you don't look like him. It's hard to explain," Sora shrugged, "I can just tell I guess!"

And Roxas's heart melted from the boy's smiles. It never felt so good for someone to tell them apart!

* * *

Roxas dropped by that shop after school(no longer bugging Ventus) on this new week to see Sora. Because he was related to Ventus, they didn't mind letting Roxas tag along with Sora as he worked(so long as the boy's still working of course).

On Monday, he asked Sora what school goes to and learned about his friends and family.

On Tuesday, Roxas asked Sora what his hobbies are only to hear that they had much in common. The two talked the day away.

By Wednesday, Sora touched his hands and guided them as Roxas learned how to transfer a flower to a new pot.

On Thursday, Roxas came a bit late, in fact, he came right after Sora's shift ended. Immediately he asked if Sora wanted to go eat Sea Salt ice cream with him. Sora gave him the answer he was looking for and they strolled down the street together.

On Friday, it marked the one week since Roxas set eyes on Sora. Now he was not one to believe in fairytales and such…but he admitted that he had his first experience with the saying 'love at first sight.' Sora was all he could think about, his stomach was swarmed with butterflies whenever Sora smiled at him, his heart raced whenever they even have the slightest touch, and Roxas would find himself smiling whenever he's with Sora. He never felt so at ease or happy to be with another person other than his own brother. And he figured he couldn't wait much longer.

Ventus had completely recovered and he joined Roxas to go see Sora (and everyone else in Ventus's case) that Friday. But as Roxas scanned the area, he saw Sora hasn't arrived…

"Sora doesn't work today," said Aerith when Ventus got to the question before Roxas did.

"Oh! He must be with Riku, it's his birthday today!" Ventus quickly figured out and all Roxas wanted to know was who the hell that was! But Roxas quickly got a lowdown from Ventus, and now the blonde vaguely remembered Sora mentioning him back on Monday…but he was paying more attention to those soft, pouty lips, and how Sora seems to be glowing as he worked under the sun. Still, Roxas wasn't going by today without seeing Sora. He refused to.

* * *

Sora was down at the food court with his friends. He chatted and laughed amongst everyone as they ate. But his seemingly normal day of celebrating his best friend's birthday, took a turn when he heard his name being called from what sounded like a blow horn. Everyone at their table, and around them, fell silent and Sora felt the odd one out as he turned around in his seat to see Roxas standing on the structure of the indoor-fountain with a blow horn in one hand, and a bouquet of flowers in his other. When Roxas saw he got Sora's attention, as well as many others, he tossed it aside to Ventus who barely caught it. He thought if he was going to go down, he was going to down in style and flames. On the other side, if he happens to get what he wants, he wants the world to know that Sora is his. It was an (almost) win-win case.

"SORA! GO OUT WITH ME!"

Sora felt all eyes fall on him in that second. His mind went blank, and Roxas saw that. So the blonde jumped down and slowly approached the food court. Sora in turn, as if his body was responding without him noticing, got up from his seat and started towards Roxas. Soon they were just barely a foot apart.

"I'd offer you a bunch of roses but…" Roxas held up the flowers and handed them to Sora who luckily accepted them, "But I wanted to offer more than just love," he whispered and Sora found his eyes drifting to the flowers. There was indeed one red rose there; but there was also a pink rose, red and white blended, white, and lavender rose; few daffodils, a forget-me-not, an iris, a pansy, a lilac, a sunflower, a violet, a daisy, and tulips in pink, red, white, and yellow.

Sora stared at the colorful, but badly arranged, bouquet. But slowly, a smile crept up to his face as he slowly lifted his sight from it to look at Roxas.

"Now I have to go home and look up what some of these flowers mean," he lightly laughed, "Unless…you can tell me?"

A similar smile soon appeared on Roxas's face,

"I'd love to, but I can show you too…" he said daringly as he took the extra too steps to close the distance between them and held the boy's face with his hands so he can gently brush his lips against the other.

* * *

**I swear, each one keeps getting longer and longer in words! Ugh!**

**So anyway: **

**-So what Roxas was getting is that he's gonna offer more than just love(a rose) and, he's gonna offer things like happiness(daffodil) and loyalty (pansy). Some also represent their relationship as this is Roxas's first love(lilac). **

**Please read and review!**


	11. 86: Surprise

**#86-Surprise**

**Under a 1000 words for once XD**

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Sora."

Sora raised a brow suspiciously at the wrapped box Riku handed him.

"What?"

"…Is it an empty box again?"

"That was one time, Sora! Let it go! And before you ask: no, a pie, a stuffed animal, a spider, or a toy snake isn't going to fling itself at you when you open it."

"…Then why are you giving me my gift before everyone else and why are we in a closet?"

Riku buried his face in his hand and shook his head,

"Just open it and for your information, it was Kairi's idea. We both think you and Roxas need more kinky sex."

"RIKU!"

"Ow! Don't hit me for that!"

"And why shouldn't I?" Sora exclaimed and aimed the box at his best friend who didn't exactly have room to dodge in the closet.

"OW! Well for one I heard you didn't even hit Axel when-"

"You KNOW? Oh he's dead! And I didn't because I _couldn't_! And don't ask!"

Later that night:

"Did Riku or Kairi give you another gag gift this year?" Roxas asked after shutting the door when the last guest left.

"You could say that," Sora replied with a light blush as he started throwing things out now that his birthday party was over.

"I thought so. The way you kept glaring at Riku and flushing every time Kairi said something that was probably related to your gift," said Roxas and approached Sora from behind and wrapped his arms around the boy. He rested his head on his lover's shoulder and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, "Happy birthday, Sora…"

"Thanks, Roxy…"

"…What's wrong?"

"Erm, nothing! Hey um, why don't you make us some homemade smoothies and I'll be right back! I need to put the presents away!"

"…You just don't want to show me the gag gift do you?" Roxas asked bluntly.

"N-No! That's not the case! I'll show you! I promise! Just not now!"

"Why?" Roxas raised a brow in suspicion and held the boy tighter.

"Um…you'll see! Please Roxy?" And Sora looked at him over his shoulder with bright blue eyes and…

"Okay fine," Roxas didn't even finish examining the face before he let Sora go. He felt Sora kiss him on the cheek right after, which did make him feel better.

"I love you, Roxy! Be right back!" Sora hugged Roxas tightly before taking off to the bedroom. The blonde only sighed to himself and decided to get working on those smoothies.

* * *

Roxas stared at his cup and saw he was already halfway down with his. His eyes drifted to the coffee table to see Sora's cup of strawberry smoothie is turning into a drink instead.

"Sora!" he called, "Just what are you doing and how long do I have to sit out here alone?"

Silence was the response.

"Sora!" he called again.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Sora finally replied but didn't seem to be any movement from the bedroom.

"…Sora! Your drink is melting!"

"Oh…Sorry!"

"Sora, come on, what is it?"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Roxas sighed as he waited some more, wondering what the heck Sora is doing in there.

Soon, Sora did eventually come out, wearing his sky blue bedroom robe.

"What, did you shower?" Roxas asked but only noticed the hair wasn't wet at all only after he answered the question.

"N-No…" Sora held his robe even more closed if possible which caused Roxas to raise a brow, "Um…R-Roxy…can I um…ask for an extra gift from you?"

"Uh…yes?" Roxas responded, still confused, but who was he to deny Sora of anything? Especially on his birthday.

Roxas could see that his lover was trying to say something else but it wouldn't come out. Instead, Sora took a few more steps, and paused but the more distance he closed in between them, Sora turned redder in the face. Taking only a breath afterwards, Sora suddenly flashed open the robe and revealed the magenta lingerie underneath it. The garments were accompanied by bows, one in the center of his chest and one by his left waist on the bottom garment.

It took those few moments for the image to even plant itself in Roxas's head but when it did, his mouth opened and what he didn't swallow fell back into the cup.

"Surprise?" Sora lightly shrugged with a nervous smile before he let the robe slip off his shoulders.

Roxas couldn't even answer but he was smart enough to put that drink down before he drops it. Upon seeing the effect on Roxas, Sora thought he might as well stroll back into the bedroom. Bed will always be more comfortable than the couch! After about 5 seconds without the Sora in front of him, Roxas practically launched himself from the couch and towards the bedroom. The moment he slammed the door, noises could be heard. Hints of giggles…pleasurable moaning…cries of names…and exchanges of love…

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	12. 1: Life

**#1-Life**

* * *

**I want to remind people that not all of these short stories are related to each other/in the same universe.**

* * *

Riku has never looked like an emotional wreck before, or at the very least he didn't look this bad since the day of his wedding. It was nervousness beyond comprehension. After all, who can imagine the calm, cool, collected-Riku pacing nervously and continuously muttering to himself as if the world's going to end?

"Riku, it'll be okay!" Sora piped from his seat next to Roxas.

"Easy for you to say," the man retorted.

"You got here 2 hours ago, Riku, and you haven't sat still for even 2 minutes!" Roxas had to add in, "You're going to pass out from exhaustion!"

"Oh shut up," was the silverette's only comeback as he ran his hand through his long hair once more. The blonde rolled his eyes and only kept his mouth shut because Sora's the reason why he's even here and he promised he'd stay with his lover through this entire procedure. As much as he wanted to tease and bother Riku about it, he restrained himself only because he felt sorry for the older male.

Sora tried to verbally comfort his best friend but without that much success. This continued for another 30 minutes until a new figure finally appeared in the near-empty white hallways at 1 in the morning.

"Riku?"

The man responded without a second thought when the young woman called for him. Sora stood up as well but Roxas gently pulled him back down,

"I think they want family members first."

"Oh, yeah that makes sense," Sora nodded and sat comfortably beside Roxas as he watched his best friend enter a room.

"So…was there a reason why Riku was out here and not in there in the first place?" Roxas asked and Sora lightly giggled.

"He felt light-headed when in the room that he was practically shooed out in fear that he will faint during the procedure and thus cause more problems for the doctors," Sora explained and Roxas found himself trying to hold in a chuckle.

"I can't imagine Riku fainting…but the thought is funny."

After a few lighthearted chuckles and conversations, the same nurse that retrieved Riku came back and told the pair they were allowed in.

Sora was so excited, having the energy of a child that Roxas had to hold onto him just so Sora won't go rushing in and possibly run into someone. The brunette peaked into the room to make sure it was okay. Riku sat beside the single bed, looking a lot better than he did before, and held a big blanket wrapped in a bundle. Sora's smile grew wide as he waved and whispered into the already-quiet room.

"Hi Kairi, how are you feeling?" he asked as he and Roxas softly approached the bed with the tired and worn-out red-head.

"Just…great," she replied though they weren't sure if she was being sarcastic or not; but she gave a weak, though genuine, smile for her favorite guy-friend and his boyfriend, "Thanks for being here."

"Of course, Kairi! I wouldn't miss it anymore than Riku would!" Sora spoke louder than he intended but he quickly quieted down as he looked over at Riku again. He then asked the inevitable question.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

Sora and Roxas went around the bed to approach Riku and while still giving them space, the two curiously peered at the little new bundle of life that has been created and being held strongly and protectively in Riku's arms.

"So beautiful…" Sora whispered in awe. It's hard to believe life can be created like this in such a small and fragile form. Roxas stared just as intensely at the other, taking in the fact that just some hours ago Riku and Kairi were simply married. Now they're married…with a baby. That baby…is the creation from his or her parents. The thought was almost scary…it was hard to believe that being here and seeing a new life up so close could be such an impact on the blonde.

The friends of the family couldn't stay too long so Sora and Roxas said their goodbyes and congratulations to the family. As the pair walked out of the hospital, Roxas felt a tight grip on his arm from Sora and thus gave the man his attention.

"Roxas! Let's make babies!"

"…Sora I know school was years ago but I'm pretty sure it's easy to remember which sex can give birth and which can't."

Sora only responded with a small laugh.

"Oh I know that, Silly! But I'm pretty sure you know how babies are made!~"

For some reason, the blond felt a light blush from that despite the many times they've been 'baby-making,' minus the baby.

"But in all seriousness, Roxy…" Roxas felt the other's grip loosen up a bit and more gentle touch was felt, "I would love to have a family of our own someday. I don't know when or how we'll go about doing this but…I would really like that."

Roxas didn't know either. Maybe they'll adopt, or maybe they'll have a surrogate mother to help them. But that's something they can always talk about when the time comes.

"I would love that too, Sora."

Sora's eyes sparkled and without warning, hugged his lover tightly. He loosened his grip just a bit so he can have room to look at the blonde in the eyes. Without an exchange of words, the two closed in for a soft but passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Roxy."

"And I love you…Sora."

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	13. 8: Novel

**#13-Novel**

* * *

**This one will ****obviously**** NOT be related to any of the ones that had Ventus as Roxas's twin.**

* * *

"Once upon a time…there was a little girl that always wore a red hood-"

"Axel!" a small finger pushed itself against the picture book, "Axel!"

"Pth…No, funny, but no," Sora softly laughed to himself as he held the book with hands and his arms caging a young boy sitting on his lap, "Uncle Axel is not a little girl for one…or that short…"

"Axel!" the little tot repeated anyway and pointed again.

"…Okay. Axel had to go visit his grandmother's house! But his mother said…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Grandma Wooof! Grandma Woooof!"

"Sora, why is your son calling me a grandma…woof?"

Sora only lightly giggled as he handed the little bundle of blonde to his best friend.

"I was reading him Little Red Riding Hood a bunch of times yesterday…he thinks you look like the Big Bad Wolf!"

"…Thanks a lot you little twerp," Riku said to the child who only giggled and started pulling on Riku's long hair, "Aah, ow, ow…okay, okay I take that back!"

Sora reached over and tried to release those silver strands from the small hands. When he did, the hands latched onto Sora's fingers and he gently pressed them against his son's stomach for a little tickle.

"Alright my little VenVen, Daddy's going to go get Tou-Chan now! You have fun with Uncle RiRi and Auntie KaiKai!" Sora cooed and got positive response when he heard a gleeful laugh, "Take care of him, Big Bad Wolf!"

"Oh yeah, laugh it up, I'll teach your son that you're husband is Goldilocks!"

"…You know, you do that!" Sora encouraged with a smile before he waved and left in a hurry.

* * *

The brunette looked around patiently, well as patiently as he could at least. His eyes drifted to every blonde he laid his eyes on but so far, his beloved doesn't seem to have left the plane yet. So Sora waited and continued to while his eyes drifted from one person to the next at the people coming out. Then finally, those blue eyes spotted that spiky blonde hair in the midst of a crowd. With a sense of excitement rushing over him, he left from the 2nd floor and went down the escalator as fast as his legs could take him. Roxas was hauling a heavy backpack while he took his time with his walk. The man activated his blue tooth before checking information on his smart phone.

"ROXY!" Before his brain could even realize that was his name, he was almost tackled over to the ground by Sora and the only reason why he didn't was because Sora held his ground while holding him tightly.

The man relaxed and regained his posture before smiling and then hugging his lover in equal tightness.

"Oh Sora…Sora…"

A sense of warmth overflowed both of them as they just stood there, in a crowded public location, and simply felt each other after so long.

"I missed you soooooooo much!" Sora nuzzled against Roxas's neck,

"Missed you too…"

The two parted just a few inches from each other to finally look at each other in the eyes. At a moment's contact they leaned in without thought…but there moment never came when Sora's phone rudely interrupted them.

"Dammit! Erm…" Sora fumbled for his phone after he had to break away from Roxas. Upon looking at the ID, he did his (in)famous pout before he answered, "What do you want Axel?" he practically demanded.

"Well hello to you too. So how long do you expect me to wait here?" 

"…oh…right…I'm so sorry I yelled!"

After a bit of trouble of staying in focus and actually go and retrieve Roxas's luggage (while trying to keep their hands off each other), the two finally got back to Axel who was the driver. Though the affectionate touching and Sora's wait for his long-awaited kiss had to continue waiting when Roxas fell asleep almost the moment the car started moving.

"Did you get the chance to tell him?" Axel asked while Sora affectionately held and rubbed Roxas's hand whose head rested on Sora's shoulder.

"Not yet…but he does he need his rest. I worry he's not getting the right amount of sleep from all the travel. I'll tell him when he's all rested up!"

"Oh come now, Sora, it's not like you're pregnant or something."

"But its meaningful! Even if…possibly stupid!" Sora argued with a pout.

* * *

"Goldy! Goldy!"

"No, no…that's Tou-Chan. Say Toooouuuuu-Chan!"

"Goldy!"

"Tou-Chan!"

"Goldy!"

"I somehow regret this…Stupid Riku!"

"Wolf! Wolf!"

Tired eyes slowly fluttered open from all the noise going around in the room. With a small turn of the head, the blonde saw Sora playing with Ventus and a smile could only form itself upon Roxas's lips.

"Sora…" he softly whispered and quickly caught the attention of his lover.

"Oh Roxy! Ven! Your Tou-Chan is awake!" he picked up the toddler and walked over to Roxas, who Axel kindly enough brought inside and put on the couch. Sora planted himself by the man's waist, "Hey Roxy, how you feeling?"

"Oh, just tired…but fine," Roxas replied with a soft smile.

"Aww my poor Roxas…" Sora leaned down and while not as special as the first moment they had the chance to, Roxas didn't complain when he felt those soft lips against his and then missed it as soon as it went away, "Here's your Tou-Chan, VenVen!" he softly sat his son on Roxas's waist who finally started putting himself in a sitting position.

"Hiya Ventus, miss me?"

"No!"

"…Ouch."

"BooBoo!"

"Yes, a big booboo. Do you even know what you said?"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ventus reached for Sora who picked him up and back onto his lap.

"Oh it's okay, Roxy, don't take it to heart."

Roxas only shrugged while giving a weak smile. He ruffled his son's hair who reached up to grab the larger hand and examine it curiously.

"Roxy?"

"Hmm?"

"…Do you think I could get something published?"

"Published?" he repeated and glanced at Sora in the eyes.

"Yeah…I want to write a novel. About us. Our love. Our lives together."

Roxas put his other hand up to his chin in thought. He looked at Sora once more and spoke in a serious, yet supportive tone with a hint of happiness in it.

"How would you describe it?"

It was Sora's turn to beam, almost glowing.

"A wonderful love story…a fairytale…a happily ever after!"

Nothing else needed to be said or commented on. They both knew they were each other's happy ending.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you! Happy Summer!**


	14. 96: Puppy

**Still waiting for my writing muse to come…**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! It's so nice of you all!**

**#96-Puppy**

* * *

It seemed so cliché that Roxas never thought this would happen in real life. Yet here he is, standing in the kitchen, looking down at the muddy floor that he just cleaned up, and then staring at his son's big pleading eyes…

"Pleeeeeeaaaaase can I keep him? Or her? It was all alone by the convenience store in a box," little Ventus begged while holding a little brown puppy against his chest.

How dare fate put 2 cute things together like that?

"No," Roxas firmly stated after gathering the strength to do so.

"But…"

Oh no…the tears…crap, where's Sora?

"Ven, you're too young to take care of a pet."

"Nng…but…waaaaah…"

The older blonde's eye twitched as he tried to control himself and not give in.

"Ven…" he knelt down and tried to calm the boy down before the wailing starts, "Ven, it takes a lot of responsibility to take care of another living creature. Your dad and I barely have enough time as it is! We can't take care of it for you, especially when it gets bigger!"

"I'll…I'll take care of it! I promise!"

"Ven…look, we can take it to an animal shelter so it won't be alone."

"No! I want it! I want it!"

The kid was stomping his foot and fighting back for his want of the puppy.

Roxas's hand slowly met his face, trying to restrain himself from sounding like a dick while taking the puppy from Ven.

* * *

"Aw a puppy would be nice!"

"…Sora, you're not helping," Roxas muttered into the phone while Ven's taking those first few steps into getting more attached to the little dog on the kitchen floor.

"What? I think it's good to teach him some responsibility!"

"Sora, he's 6! He doesn't understand what responsibility is! I thought we agreed that we would buy him a goldfish and see how long that thing lasts!"

"I thought we scrapped that plan because that's just cruelty to animals…"

Roxas let out a tiring sigh before continuing.

"Sora, seriously. We can't keep the dog, no matter how cute it is! We barely have enough time to have for Ventus let alone a dog that he most likely won't take care of!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I have an idea!"

Now Roxas wasn't sure if he was supposed be worried or glad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Awwwww it's so cute!" Kairi exclaimed in glee as she picked up the small puppy the moment Sora brought it in for them. She immediately turned to her side to face her favorite man, "Can we keep him? Or her?"

"I don't know, Kairi…" Riku folded his arms in thought.

"Oh pleeeeaaaaaase? I'll do most of the work? This can be…practice for the baby!" Kairi lightly rubbed her belly while the puppy sat on her lap as the two were on the living room couch.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Riku stated and Kairi gave him a look, "Well…this seems so sudden is all. And I don't really think it's a good idea for you to be taking care of a dog when you're pregnant."

"Aww that's sweet of you, but come on now, we did say we were supposed to get a pet to practice with anyway."

"Yes, but that was before the 'accident' happened," Riku muttered half of it only to receive a smack on the arm from Kairi.

The two continued to discuss in the middle of the living room while Sora and Roxas held Ventus at bay in the nearby kitchen.

"I want to keep it…" Ventus sniffed and rubbed his face while Sora gently patted and rubbed the boy's back as he paced around the kitchen while holding his son.

"I know, but we can't afford to right now. Try to understand. But if Auntie Kairi and Uncle Riku decide to keep it, you can visit and play with it!" Sora tried to explain and soothe the boy.

"But it's not miiiiine!"

"…Sora," Roxas whispered and the other turned his attention to his lover, "Maybe…maybe…" he couldn't even finish his sentence but more or less tried to hint it. Sora looked down in thought while continuing to pat his son. But after a pause, Sora shook his head. Yeah, they all wanted the puppy as much as Ventus did; but they both knew the chances of Ventus actually taking good care of it wasn't very high and that they wouldn't have the time to take good care of it for him. The guilty face appeared on Roxas who sighed, knowing they were doing the right choice. A small knock was heard on the wall and their attention was directed to Kairi's bright smile and Riku silently holding the puppy behind her.

"I think we'll keep him!" she announced with glee.

"Noooo…" Ven squirmed in Sora's arms, forcing the man to put him down before the younger blonde was dropped on accident. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Ven ran and hugged Riku's leg while crying into it, "I want him! I found him first! Its miiiiiine!"

"Ven, Ven, come here," Sora bent down and tried to gently pry the boy off Riku, "Come on, let's talk about this over some ice cream."

"Noooooooo!" was the only response as Sora picked him up once more.

"I'm so sorry, excuse me…" Sora softly whispered as he carried the child away and headed upstairs.

* * *

After letting their friends out, with the puppy, Roxas headed upstairs to track down Sora and Ven. As Roxas opened the door leading to their bedroom, he caught Sora's soft humming.

"How is he?" Roxas whispered as he approached a pacing Sora, holding Ven.

"Very upset,'' the brunette responded after he stopped and faced his lover, "But I did my best to explain that Uncle Riku and Auntie Kairi will take very good care of it, just as you and I take care of Ven."

With the way Sora called their friends, Roxas assumed Ventus was still awake. With a small smile, he motioned for Sora to sit down on the bed. Upon doing so, Sora carefully set Ven down between them.

"Here, Venny," Roxas pulled out three bars of their favorite treat, "Sea Salt Ice Cream! Your favorite! Your daddy and I are sorry, please forgive us."

With a silent pout, Ven lifted his head up a bit and his hands reached out for the stick. After Ven got his, Roxas handed Sora one and the three silently ate for a few moments.

"Can I name the puppy?" Ven asked, looking up at Roxas who then glanced at Sora.

"I'm sure Riku and Kairi will let you. We can ask them."

"Okay! I'll name him…Paopu!" Ven jumped down and dashed out of the room.

Roxas sighed and looked back at Sora,

"What do you think, Sora? Do you think…we're okay parents?"

"…I think we're doing alright," Sora replied and stood up to follow Ven. He bent down and planted a kiss on Roxas's cheek, "Treat me more tonight will you?" he requested with a grin while waving his ice cream around.

"…Sure," the blonde replied with a smirk as he stood up as well.

"Can someone call Auntie Kairi for me?" Ven asked, popping back into the room.

"Dang kid…"

"Rox…" Sora said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, well, come on then, give me the phone," Roxas said while walking out with Ven, leaving a slightly giggling Sora that followed soon after.

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you!**

**I adore kid-Ven now.**


	15. 42: Uh Oh

**Probably a bit longer because I got carried away, whoops…**

* * *

**42. Uh-oh...**

* * *

"Shh…" With two hands interlocked, the two figures snuck up to the house door at this late night hour.

"I told you, you didn't have to walk me to my door!" one hissed in whisper, even though it was not likely that anyone would hear them at this time or even see them in the dark.

"Hey, I wanted to. And like I listen to what you tell me to do."

"True…well, thanks…it was a good party!"

The dark silhouettes paused in both sound and movement before the two leaned forward in unison…

Before anything further than their already hand-in-hand contact could be made, they were forced apart by the sudden exposure to light and the forceful pull on one of them into the house. Before either could even comprehend what was happening, a young black-haired teen found himself standing with something that felt cold, thin…and sharp…to the neck.

"Get off of my property…_now_."

"Oh shi-!"

"Oh my god! Tou-San what are you DOING?" Ventus exclaimed after he was pulled into his house and then getting a clear visual of his blonde-father, 'Tou-San' a.k.a. Roxas, holding an ACTUAL weapon near his boyfriend's neck.

"Ooof! Whaa? What's going on? Is Ven home?" Sora asked groggily after he ended up rolling off the sofa from the noise and then getting tangled into the blanket when he tried to get up.

Roxas withdrew his hand but his eyes didn't leave the other's cat-yellow. He merely took one step back into his home and then using his other hand to push Ven back in more as he did.

"Beat it," he ordered before slamming the door shut.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that!" Ven exclaimed while Roxas let out a sigh and merely stared down at his son,

"Can you REALLY be saying that after coming home at 3 in the _morning_?"

"…at least I wasn't holding out a lethal weapon against a teenager…"

"Are you back-talking me?"

"…No…"

At this point, Sora finally got out from wrestling with the blanket, as well as the sash of his sky blue night robe, and tiredly approached the two.

"He's right though, Ven, I was worried sick," said Sora and patted the teen's shoulder as his other hand rubbed his eyes.

"I would be too if I didn't see you take off in the first place," Roxas stated as he folded his arms.

"That's why I was so worried, I had no idea who you went with," the brunette added.

"I thought we raised you better than this!"

"I'm sure you had good judgment though."

"You are in so much trouble, it's not even funny!"

"So long as you're safe, and I get to meet that boy."

"Sora! You're not helping!" Roxas exclaimed and finally turned to someone else other than Ven.

"Roxas, he's a teenager…it's not like you didn't come over to my house, kidnap me at midnight and then before I knew it, we'd be making lo-"

"Okay just stop there!" Roxas cut in as he immediately slapped his hand over the other's mouth while trying to restrain the blush, "I understand…that he's a teenager…but using your logic, I'm just going to say that it's not like you and I haven't done really stupid things as teenagers!"

Sora removed the hand and merely sighed,

"I trust Ven to make good choices and judgments."

"Yes…so did your parents and they got me as a son-in-law. How do you think they feel? Remember the ONLY Christmas dinner you brought me to?"

"Hmm…you're right, you really did do stupid things as a teenager."

"HEY! You're one to talk!"

"Um…" normally it was best to sneak away, which usually makes the parents stop arguing…but still, "So am I getting grounded or no?" Ven asked awkwardly as he shifted his feet while looking between the adults the whole time.

"Yes!" Roxas immediately said, "You snuck out…to a party of all things. OF COURSE you're grounded!"

"Whoa, a party?" Sora's face suddenly changed and Ven found him being looked at as if he was a criminal,

"That completely changes things. It's one thing if you went on a late-night date but a party? Where anything and everything can happen whether it's good or bad? You are in trouble, young man," Sora said sternly although Roxas only gave him a look of disbelief.

"You're grounded, a month! No TV, no video games, no-"

"A month? I'd figure 2 weeks is enough," Sora cut in while scratching the back of his head and Roxas let out a frustrated groan before turning back to Sora.

"Sora…okay, Ven, your room NOW! Actually, give me your phone and Sora, go get his laptop. Then you and I are having a talk on Ven's punishment until we get an agreement and then enforce it…Does this work for everybody?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"But Tou-San, I need my phone!" Ven argued but Roxas merely held out his hand and waited.

"Dad!" Ven looked towards Sora for help but he only shrugged.

"It's only a phone, Ven."

The boy slumped over and hesitatingly reached into his pocket to give the mobile to Roxas.

"Come on, VenVen," Sora slung his arm around his son and guided him along, "Tell me about that boy. What does he look like?"

"Well…um…I met him at his work…"

As the two carried their conversation upstairs, with Ven carefully avoiding the appearance question to avoid getting the same reaction Roxas gave. Said-man retreated to the kitchen to get some painkillers…

* * *

The blonde sat silently in his bedroom, lit by only the 2 lamps in the room; a long one in the corner and short stubby one on the side-table drawer on his side. He sat comfortably in the bed, pillow being used for his back, while trying to figure out how to shut his son's phone off that kept going off with incoming texts. Soon, Sora let himself in, with the son's laptop. He carefully set it on one of their dressers and slipped himself in beside his lover.

"Here, give me," Roxas let the other take it and after a mere holding-down a button, the phone went off. The blonde gave off an annoyed growl which made his lover let out a series of small laughs while putting the phone on the side table drawer on his own side.

"Roxas…you're so strict," Sora commented as he let himself lay down on the pillow.

"There's a reason for that, Sora. You're just too nice about it. I'm sticking to my one month punishment, and he's not allowed to use any technology unless it's for school."

"Yes but to be fair…you could've hurt somebody," Sora reminded as his hand traveled up the other's chest and onto the wooden ocarina-like object the blonde wore as a necklace. His fingers played with it until he pulled out a mini-blade, "You could get sued for this."

"Oh for crying out loud, for all we know this kid could be stupid enough not to do that."

"For all we know, his parents could be cops."

Roxas sighed and leaned back before sliding onto his back. He reached up to place the pillow under his head. Sora ended up sitting back up and then helped put the small weapon back before setting it to the side.

"Where did we go wrong with him…?" Roxas asked with a sigh. Sora ran his hand through his lover's hair and simply smiled down at him.

"We didn't do anything wrong. Unless Ventus is doing something completely illegal, I don't think we have."

"He was out past curfew at his age," Roxas immediately retorted.

"…okay, unless he'd doing something completely illegal that WE haven't done, I don't think we have."

"What if he's having sex at this age?"

"…Did you have that safe-sex talk with him yet? Because if not, then we better…"

"You think?" Roxas commented sarcastically.

"Hey, come on now. Don't be like that, Roxy."

"Well unless you're fighting back, how's that month-punishment sound?"

"Come on, Roxy…2 weeks."

"One month."

"3 weeks then."

"No! A month!"

"Fine…only if you can go without sex for a month."

"WHAT? Why am _I_ getting punished?" Roxas exclaimed and pushed himself into a sit again only to see Sora with teasing smirk.

"Because you disagreed with me."

"…That's not fair. Like YOU can withhold yourself for a month."

"Wanna bet?"

"…Maybe."

"Okay…well if you want to get serious…" Sora nodded and slowly slipped the robe off one shoulder, "If I win…I get to top you whenever, wherever, and however I want for an entire month, no complaints."

"…And if I win?" Roxas questioned after he made himself stop staring at the newly exposed bare skin.

"Well I don't know, what do you want that you don't get regularly?"

The blonde looked up in thought for a moment while Sora rested his head on the other's chest after gently pushing him back down.

"Well I guess I'll take the same thing: I top you whenever, wherever, and however I want for an entire month, no complaints."

Sora only gave him a look.

"You already do that."

"I should say the same thing about you…" Roxas muttered after turning his head for a moment, "But I emphasize on the '_however_' part."

"Okay then, whoever caves first loses…deal?" a tempted hand held itself out and the paler hand came out to shake on it, "Starting after tonight of course."

"Tonight?" Roxas repeated with a raised brow.

"Of course, we need to start off clean!" Sora pointed out and sat up once more to slowly, and teasingly, undo his robe…

"Start clean by getting dirty…makes sense," Roxas nodded and before long his hands joined in…

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

"Tou-San…"

"What?" Roxas responded with bit of harsh edge to in his voice while he sat at his desk in the work room.

"Um…" Ven squirmed as he stood but he made himself step in anyway, "Dad wants me to hand this to you."

Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Ven coming up with a tray that had a cover on it. The older man only sighed before motioning for Ven to set it down on his desk. As soon as he did, Ven bolted. He retreated back to the kitchen where Sora rewarded him with freshly baked cake.

"How's Tou-San?" Sora asked and handed the spoon for Ven to lick.

"Cranky."

"This is what you get for being a bad boy," Sora noted and Ven glared with a childish pout.

"2 weeks ago you said you'll fight for lessening my punishment though!"

"…Oh yeah I did. Uh…something came up," Sora's eyes shifted and he swiftly turned around so he could kneel and look at the cake.

"Uh oh…please don't tell me you pulled one of your many tricks to get good sex him..."

Sora immediately shot up and turned around but after doing so, he tried to regain a casual posture.

"No…what makes you say that? And how dare you bring up sex at your age?"

"…You pulled me aside to talk about safe sex the day after I was caught!" Ven exclaimed in reminder.

"…Was that me?"

"You both did…although…you were drinking something and you were acting a bit more unusual…"

"Oh…" The brunette's eyes shifted a bit before he quickly cleared his throat, "Well…maybe you can learn from me on how to get mind-blowing sex with your future lover!"

"…Maybe when I'm older…" said Ven with a light blush and went back to licking his spoon.

"Okay! Don't hesitate to ask!"

"SORAAAAAAA!"

Ven flinched upon that loud voice and he quickly scurried to sit at the kitchen table in the chair closest to the corner of the area.

"Yes, Roxy?" Sora responded with a light tone when Roxas practically stomped into the kitchen.

"What you gave me…" the man pointed upstairs, "Wasn't funny…"

"I'm sorry, I just thought with how you were acting that…you needed a little…help?"

"Gr…I'm not cracking first!" he announced in frustration, "And you knew it wasn't 'help' you liar!"

"What do you want me to say with him sitting over there?" Sora pointed at their son although Roxas's eyes didn't leave Sora.

"Nice try, but the only thing I'm doing with that thing is eating it," with that, Roxas went over to get a fork that apparently wasn't given to him with the treat he got.

"You know Roxy, it could be a lot less torturous…not to mention easier on all of us if you weren't PMSing so much…if you just admit defeat," Sora suggested with a light shrug only to get a look from Roxas.

"I'll PMS like as a psycho bitch as much as I want!" That was his final take on that when the older blonde finally retreated.

"…Darnit I thought he'd give in already."

"…" It's moments like these that make Ven wish he wasn't stuck in the house to listen to his parents act like horny teenagers…

"…Hey Veeeeeen. Do you want to stay with Uncle Riku for the weekend?" Sora suggested with a grin that made even Ven raise a brow.

"Why?"

"Oh because last I checked this afternoon, he and Kairi had a fight so he was kinda kicked out and doing Kairi-math that usually means he's going to be at a motel for like 3 days. You and him can share this cake!"

"…No I mean why would I want to spend time with Uncle Riku? As much as I like him…why?"

"Oooh well, since you and I both are getting tired of your father acting like, as he said, 'a psycho bitch,' I'm gonna march upstairs and give in and who knows how much Roxas has to…get out," the brunette announced as he started taking off his apron.

"You're going to let him win?" Ven asked, confusion clearly spelled across his face.

"Of course I'm going to let him win, I'm getting the same results in the end no matter who wins. Sure I prefer it if I won but…I think your father's suffered enough and his stubborn streak is going to kill him one day."

"Well if you say so…sure, I'll stay with Uncle Riku," Ven shrugged, knowing it's either he stays here and hides in the basement for the 3 days while blocking out sounds he doesn't want to hear…or go have guy-time with Riku at a motel.

"Awesome, and don't think you're ungrounded, I'm telling Riku you're not allowed to have too much fun."

"Yes dad…"

So the two went to work on preparing. While packing his bag, Ven did admit one thing: when Sora's got something planned, it equals trouble of some sort for everyone.

* * *

**Please read and review! **

**-Had an interesting discussion with a friend and in resulted in my viewing Roxas as a literal mix of the 2 sexes, which for some reason comes off hot when he's with Sora, haven't really figured out how and why… **

**-The above was 1/3 of why the 2****nd**** half of this was created. Another 1/3 to Roxas's PMSing/2****nd**** half of story, was inspired by Demyx Time-Roxas: ultimate PSMing bitch ever. Love him to death. And the other 1/3 was the original concept but not as interesting as the other two lol.**


End file.
